lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Bubblegum (Trailblazer101)
Princess Bubblegum is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. She appears in the Adventure Time Princess Bubblegum Fun Pack for the Adventure Time franchise. Background Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum was formed as a part of a massive, blob-like hive mind made of pink gum known as the Mother Gum in the years immediately following the Mushroom War, which spread out across the destroyed city which first appeared in "Simon & Marcy". In the aforementioned episode, the Mother Gum served as an ally for the titular characters by providing Simon with the soup he wanted for the young Marceline. In a flashback from "Bonnie and Neddy" taking place over 800 years before the events of the show, she and her brother Neddy drop from the ceiling of an abandoned building where the Mother Gum is now resting. As shown in the final cutscene of the game Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon Because I DON’T KNOW!, after she emerged from the gum, she learned to think, feel, and be independent. Her sentient "parents" remained far beneath the Candy Kingdom, as a massive blob of bubblegum. They were eventually released into Ooo after they were defeated. In "Bonnibel Bubblegum," it is revealed that in her childhood, Bonnibel was lonely living in the post-apocalyptic wasteland that Ooo was centuries before the events of Adventure Time. Living in a hideout next to a radioactive river (which would later become the place the Candy Kingdom was built) with only her brother, she longed for more family members, thus creating Uncle Gumbald, along with Aunt Lolly and Cousin Chicle. She had planned for them to fit specific archetypes to create a family dynamic and make her life less lonely, however, Gumbald soon revealed to his niece that he had plans to build a candy city. Bonnie, disliking this plan, created Lake Butterscotch in place of the site where her uncle wanted to build apartments. Gumbald, infuriated by this, began to devise a plan to get rid of his niece and take control of the family. Sending Bonnibel away on a date with Mr. Cream Puff, whom Gumbald had created himself, he, along with Lolly and Chicle, discussed the plan to overthrow Bonnibel and build their candy city. During this discussion, Gumbald showcased his new creation: "Dum-Dum Juice," a serum to turn Bubblegum into a docile and simple-minded candy subject like Mr. Cream Puff. Gumbald then tricked Lolly and Chicle into eating cupcakes laced with the serum, turning the two into a cheerful and simple-minded piñata and candy ball respectively. When Bonnibel returned from her date, Gumbald attempted to transform her as well, but this ultimately failed, as Bonnie managed to cause the serum to spill onto Gumbald's face, turning him into a punch bowl. Bonnie decided that the trio was best left as candy people, as she claimed they seemed happier in their simple-minded and obedient new forms and declared herself as their "princess." Since then, the majority of the princess's subjects she created were loyal to her and simple-minded, likely to prevent any future incidents similar to the one with her created family members. It is implied that Finn has saved Princess Bubblegum more than a few times, though she winds up saving him in the episodes "Dungeon" and "Lady & Peebles." As the series continues she learns to defend herself with science. It also seems that she has had previous run-ins with Marceline the Vampire Queen (who is one of only two known characters who call her by her real name Bonnibel or just Bonnie, the other being Flame Princess), but both of them are now close friends. In the past, she created Lemongrab (her first experiment gone wrong), then sent him away to live a sheltered life inside his own castle. Princess Bubblegum also performs other scientific experiments, which vary from highly successful to catastrophic. In the second season's two-part finale, "Mortal Folly" and "Mortal Recoil," she sends Finn and Jake on a quest to stop the Lich from killing, possessing and taking over everyone's souls in the Land of Ooo. She gives Finn the Gauntlet of the Hero Billy, as it is the only known weapon that can harm the Lich, and a sweater she made herself. The Ice King captures Princess Bubblegum and chases after Finn and Jake to get their blessing to marry her, but he accidentally drops the princess into a pit of green liquid. She is soon melted into a pile of pink-brown candy goo and is rushed to the hospital. It is soon revealed that the spirit of the Lich has possessed the princess and eventually warps her into a giant monster that nearly tears apart the Candy Kingdom. Finn enlists the power of Ice King to immobilize her with his freezing ice powers. Unfortunately, the frozen princess topples over and shatters into bubblegum pieces. The doctors reassembled her, but lacking all the necessary pieces her apparent age decreased to 13 (the same age as Finn at the time). As a 13-year-old, Princess Bubblegum is technically younger than the Earl of Lemongrab and he claims his right to the throne until she turns 18 again. After failed attempts of pranking the Earl until he leaves, Princess Bubblegum is forced to restore herself to her 18-year-old form with the contribution of biomass (candy) from the Candy People and a hug (and kiss) from Finn. After reverting to her proper age and size in "Too Young," she acts as if the events that happened earlier that same day (while she was 13) actually happened five years ago. Oddly, in "The Vault," it is revealed that Princess Bubblegum, during the life of Finn's previous incarnation Shoko, had stated that she was 19 and not 18, and is now apparently not being totally honest about her age. In "Burning Low," Princess Bubblegum reveals that Flame Princess is physically unstable, and she prevents Flame Princess's Elemental Matrix from causing the end of the world: she guides Jake to block the hole resulting from the kiss between Finn and Flame Princess, thus cutting off Flame Princess's oxygen supply and stopping the reaction (and nearly suffocating her along with Finn, who had jumped down after her). She also tells Jake that Flame Princess is unaware that Princess Bubblegum is the one who locked her away as a baby. During the events of "Lady & Peebles," Princess Bubblegum and Lady Rainicorn track the missing Finn and Jake into an uncharted ice cave, believing that Ice King has captured them. After surviving dangerous encounters within the dungeon, it is revealed that Ricardio set up the situation to lure Bubblegum into the cave and force her to marry him. After having already poisoned Finn and Jake with Zanoits, Ricardio defeats Lady Rainicorn by tying her into a knot. Princess Bubblegum challenges than him to a fist fight, winning by ripping his newly attached limbs away at their exposed sinews. She then drags Finn, Jake, and Ice King back to the Candy Kingdom on Lady's back, creating a new heart for Ice King out of "Ricardio's sinews, toffee, and maracas." She is also the first person to learn of Lady Rainicorn's pregnancy (apart from Lady Rainicorn herself). Princess Bubblegum patches up her rocky relationship with Lemongrab in "You Made Me" by making him a Lemongrab 2, so he will have a friend who truly understands him. At the end of the episode, the princess bids them a fond farewell and they both invite her to visit anytime, indicating that the three of them are on good terms. In "All Your Fault," however, she sends Finn and Jake on a mission because the Lemongrab clones have run out of food. Finn and Jake, upon arriving, find out that the Lemongrabs have been using food to create candy people because Princess Bubblegum accidentally left the recipe for making candy people there. Luckily, after Lemonjon turned himself into food after almost destroying the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum erases the Candy life formula from their minds. In the Season 4 finale, she is the first person to realize that Billy is possessed by The Lich, and tries to warn Finn and Jake, but it is too late. In "The Suitor," Peppermint Butler tried to find her a suitor, settling on Braco. Despite all of Braco's attempts to win her heart, she has no feelings for him and she claims that Braco will never be happy with her. Out of pity and kindness, she created a robotic clone of herself to be Braco's partner. PB later admitted that she loved Braco in the same way she loves all Candy People, but she will not be forced into a relationship. Throughout the rest of season five, she is seen focusing on all of her science projects and isolating herself in her lab. In "Earth & Water," a flashback reveals that 15 years ago when Flame Princess was born, a messenger of the Fire Kingdom gives Flame King word that his offspring will be more powerful than he could ever dream to be. The Flame King tells the messenger to leave the baby in the woods to perish. The messenger could not bear to let the baby perish, so he left her with a Crystal Lumberjack, whose house Flame Princess promptly burns. The lumberjack screams in shock, and Flame Princess runs into the forest, burning trees. Princess Bubblegum sees this, and, wearing a protective suit, returns Flame Princess to the Fire Kingdom. She tells Flame King that he should not let her wander in the woods because she is too dangerous. Princess Bubblegum tells Flame King to find a way to contain Flame Princess's power, and he proceeds to do so by locking Flame Princess up. The scene changes to Flame Princess in her lantern and the flashback ends. In "Hot Diggity Doom," the Candy Kingdom had its very first election. The election was between Princess Bubblegum and the King of Ooo. PB did not campaign, as she thought the Candy People knew she loved them and that they were smart enough to understand the King was a bad person (which he is). Unfortunately, the King convinced everyone to vote for him, causing her to lose the election. PB, unable to confront the candy people after seeing their innocent faces, turned in her crown and left (along with Peppermint Butler) to an old, dirty cabin built by her Uncle Gumbald, which they worked hard to fix and make it into a nice place to live until she got back in business as the princess of the Candy Kingdom. In "Varmints," while chasing "varmints" that were messing with her bioengineered pumpkins, she and Marceline come across the old Candy Kingdom crystal mines, where Princess Bubblegum had caught Marceline graffiting the walls back before they stopped being friends. Marceline had convinced her to leave her own mark on the wall, which reads "Marceline made me write this." It is also revealed that the two would tell jokes and stories for hours down there before Princess Bubblegum got too busy with Princess business. In the final episode of Adventure Time Mini-Series: "Stakes", "The Dark Cloud," Crunchy (who had been mistreated by the King of Ooo) pushed the King of Ooo into the fireplace causing him to melt. Crunchy then took charge and ordered the candy citizens to help PB (along with Marceline, Finn, and Jake) destroy The Dark Cloud. After that, Bubblegum usurped Crunchy and got her throne back so she could put Peppermint Butler back together after he had been smashed into pieces during the explosion at the cabin. Soon Princess Bubblegum was back as the princess of the Candy Kingdom and the King of Ooo was melted by Crunchy. In "The Thin Yellow Line," it is revealed by the Banana Guards that the first Candy People turned on PB and she turned them into monsters. It is also rumoured that Neddy was imprisoned under the Palace Tree, not put there for his own safety (although this is likely just an urban legend as Neddy was not chained up or forced to stay) and they said she destroyed all the rattleballs which gave the impression that she did it for no good reason. Dimensions Crisis TBA World Adventure Time World: Ooo (Candy Kingdom) Abilities * Acrobat * Target (Potion Bottle) * Silver LEGO Blowup (Potion Bottle) * Potion Brewing * Hacking * Technology * Intelligence Quotes TBA Animations Entrance and Exit Animations TBA Idle Animations TBA Finishing Moves TBA Toy Tag TBA Trivia * In Adventure Time, she was voiced by Hynden Walch. Walch reprises her role in the game. Category:Characters Category:Customs by Trailblazer101 Category:Custom Characters by Trailblazer101 Category:Adventure Time Category:Adventure Time Characters Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Acrobatics Category:Target Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Category:Potion Brewing Category:Hacking Category:Technology Category:Intelligence Access